Rise To Meet My End
by RegulusBlackIsAHero
Summary: Regulus Black is more than ready to stop being a Death Eater. He's sick of it and sorry for the deaths he caused. A songfic of his final moments, his finale. Song: Whisper by Evanescence For the Song Fic Boot Camp challenge. Prompt used: Finale. Please read and review! My first attempt at a song fic!


Catch me as I fall

_I pull the gauntlet to my lips, heavy with the terrible poison. Beside me, Kreacher let out a small half-sob. Once more, I glance around; Kreacher and I were utterly alone. Only the soulless bodies watched us from their watery graves._

Say you're here and it's all over now

_I look around at the rugged rocks. Kreacher was helpful, but a House elf could only offer so much consolation. It was time to end it._

Speaking to the atmosphere

_I'm completely silent. No one could hear me. They only watched as I fell into the darkness unable to get back up, at rock bottom. Well, maybe this isn't climbing back up, but it is a way to end my descent._

No one's here and I fall into myself

_There's nothing I can do… I can't remember the last day I laughed… smiled even…_

This truth drives me

_They're murderers, fiends… all of them, me included. Death Eaters are the filth of this world. Voldemort is nothing but a madman._

Into madness

_I can't live like this anymore. I'm about to snap._

I know I can stop the pain

_It's a fool-proof way to stop. I'll never have to do it again. Never again will I kill, murder… breath…_

If I will it all away

_I don't care what happens to me anymore. I have to do my part to end it… It's time._

Don't turn away

_There's no point in running. I'll never escape them. They'll always be there, pushing me into murder, into something I'm not. If I try to run, they'll only follow closer. I'm marked and sorry. There's no turning back._

Don't give in to the pain

_Pain is nothing, temporary. It's better than the deadly time game I'm trapped in. Anything is better than that. I'm stuck here._

Don't try to hide

_It won't work. This is no game. If I try to escape, it'll only prolong the inevitable. _

Though they're screaming your name

_The victims I killed… I can hear them calling me. They're ready for me to join them… I know I won't. I'll never end up where they went._

Don't close your eyes

_It'll only pull me into a soft world of sunlight. I'll have to open them sometimes. It would be unbearable to leave the soft world of dreams for the garish reality. _

God knows what lies behind them

_It won't ever slow down. They'll always be beside me, behind me… I can't escape… They'll never stop pushing, shoving, taunting. Only I can end it…_

Don't turn out the light

_It won't make anything better. If anything, eternal darkness is no better than the brash light our world is bathed in. There is hope until the world fades to shadow…_

Never sleep never die

_If I want to live, survive, I'll never sleep, never rest. I can't close my eyes without seeing the killing, the pain… They'll always haunt me. When I die, then I can sleep._

I'm frightened by what I see

_What I've become. I'm a monster. Bella's a monster. What happened to the innocent children of our youth?_

But somehow I know

_It'll never be the same. Mum will never come out, yelling at Sirius for sliding down the banisters. It's funny that the earliest memories I have of Sirius are of mum and him screaming…_

That there's much more to come

_I could be worse. I could be Bella. I could… enjoy the torture, the killing. It is impossible to imagine not being sickened by it._

Immobilized by my fear

_I am no longer. Fear is nothing. Pain is nothing. Are you proud of me, Siri? I'm being brave for once._

And soon to be

_Soon. Everything will be crashing down around me soon._

Blinded by tears

_The victims… Many of them sobbed over the dead bodies of their families. Their blood is on my hands. It'll never come off._

I can stop the pain

_Soon there won't be pain, only darkness._

If I will it all away

_Goodbye._

Fallen angels at my feet

_The wizards and witches that made all the right choices… The muggles whom did nothing wrong._

Whispered voices at my ear

_The victims I destroyed. Sometimes, with Bella, I would see their minds snap, too. I never went that far. Small consolation, that._

Death before my eyes

_Always as a Death Eater. Old allies, school-mates, innocent muggles… _

Lying next to me I fear

_Lying in the list of sins I have committed._

She beckons me

_I come closer, listening carefully. It is a way to redeem myself slightly'_

Shall I give in

_I already have._

Upon my end shall I begin

_My last moments are to be my greatest._

Forsaking all I've fallen for

_Voldemort is nothing. My parents were wrong. I'd rather be a muggle than who I am now…. I'd rather be dead._

I rise to meet the end

_I looked back down to the basin. Painful poison. Did I really want to do this? Of course. Did I ever have any doubt? Never. I realize this now._

Servatis a periculum

_I'm ready. Silently, deliberately, I took the first sip._

Servatis a maleficum

**Meaning: Servatis a periculum – Save us from danger**

** Servatis a maleficum – Save us from evil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song nor do I own Harry Potter.**

**Give me some reviews on this. It's my first songfic.**


End file.
